This invention relates to a connector to which a module body such as a memory module and a camera module is fitted.
FIGS. 4A to 4C show a related-art camera module 1 to be mounted on a cellular mobile phone or the like, and this camera module 1 comprises a module body 2, and a lens portion 3 formed on an upper side of the module body 2. Two deft and right) rows of contact pads 4 and 5 are formed on a bottom face of the module body 2.
FIGS. 5A to 5C show a related-art connector 6 to which the camera module 1 is fitted. The connector 6 is formed into a square box-like body having an upwardly-open chamber 6a. Two deft and right) rows of parallel grooves 7 and 8 are formed in an upper face of a bottom 6b of the chamber 6a, so that the left grooves 7 extend from a central portion of the bottom 6b to an inner left side wall of the chamber 6a, and the right grooves 8 extend from the central portion of the bottom 6b to an inner right side wall of the chamber 6a. A row of left contact pins 9 are provided in the left grooves 7, respectively, while a row of right contact pins 10 are provided in the right grooves 8, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 6, an inner end portion of each of the left row of contact pins 9 is bent upwardly to project from an associated groove 7 to form a contact projection 9a for contact with an associated contact pad 4 of the camera module 1. Each contact pin 9 extends left, and passes through the connector 6 to project to the exterior, and an outer end portion of the contact pin 9 is bent to form a terminal 9bfor contact with a wiring board (not shown) on which the connector 6 is mounted.
Similarly, an inner end portion of each of the right row of contact pins 10 is bent upwardly to project from an associated groove 7 to form a contact projection 10a for contact with an associated contact pad 5 of the camera module 1. Each contact pin 10 extends right, and passes through the connector 6 to project to the exterior, and an outer end portion of the contact pin 10 is bent to form a terminal 10b for contact with the wiring board.
When the contact projections 9a and 10a of the contact pins 9 and 10 are pressed down respectively by the contact pads 4 and 5 of the camera module 1 from the upper side, the contact pins 9 and 10 are bent as indicated in phantom lines in FIG. 6, so that the distal ends (inner ends) of the contact pins 9 and 10 abut against the bottom of the grooves 7 and 8. The contact pins 9 and 10 are accordingly held in firm press-contact respectively with the contact pads 4 and 5 because of reaction forces of these contact pins.
When the camera module 1 is inserted into the chamber 6a of the connector 6 from the upper side of this connector 6, the contact pads 4 and 5 of the camera module 1 are press-contacted respectively with the contact projections 9a and 10a of the connector pins 9 and 10 of the connector 6, as shown in FIG. 7.
Signals of the camera module 1 are transmitted to the contact pins 9 and 10 via the contact pads 4 and 5 and the contact projections 9a and 10a, and further are transmitted to a circuit (not shown) of the wiring board via the terminals 9band 10b. 
In the above construction, however, the contact projections 9a and 10a of the contact pins 9 and 10 of the connector 6 are simultaneously brought into contact with the contact pads 4 and 5 of the camera module 1. Since it is not provided a measure for removing static electricity, there is an anxiety that the camera module 1 or an electric circuit connected to the connector 6 is damaged by static electricity.